


In Denial

by pumpkinpoop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8018/1880, Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person, Self-Denial, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpoop/pseuds/pumpkinpoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a fight and twenty-three days of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Denial

"Do you even love me?" The question echoed through the house.

Hibari Kyouya just stared back, refusing to be intimidated. Honestly, what was the fuss all about? Sometimes, he feels as if he has a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend.

"You know what, forget it. I need to sleep." Yamamoto brushed past him, entering their bedroom. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." There was a tremor in his voice that strangely made Hibari feel... guilty?

He followed Yamamoto into their room, just standing by the doorway, watching his boyfriend of _seven years_ grab his pillow before turning to head out. Hazel eyes met onyx ones before Yamamoto turned away.

"I'll just sleep at Tsuna's." Dropping the pillow, Yamamoto picked up his bag before making his way past Hibari again, this time refusing to meet his eyes.

Yamamoto opened the front door and stepped outside, waiting. Waiting for _someone_ to say something. But no one did. The door clicked shut and Hibari just stood there, staring dumbly at the door.

\---

  
**Day 1**  


What was that sound? How many times has he told Yamamoto to play his music somewhere else? Hibari opened his eyes, irritated. It was raining. He glanced at the clock. It was almost nine in the morning but the sky was dark and rather gloomy. He sat up, looking around the room. Yamamoto's side of the bed was neat and seemed untouched from the previous day. The house seemed pretty quiet.

Hibari got up, dragging the duvet with him. It was cold. The kitchen was empty. The radio was not playing, there was no food on the table and there was no Yamamoto. Where was he? Not that Hibari was worried.

The phone rang, startling him. He picked it up and waited from the other person to say something.

"Er, is this Hibari?"

Hibari rolled his eyes. It was only nine and the omnivore was calling him already? "What do you want?"

"I need you to pick up the files for the Faustini mission?"

When was the omnivore ever going to get some self-confidence? This is exactly why he will never be a carnivore. "I'll be there."

Wait a minute. Yamamoto slept over at Tsuna's yesterday!

\---

  
**Day 1 (continued)**  


Hibari screeched to a stop outside Tsuna's house. He glanced at the time on the dashboard. He took approximately fifteen minutes to reach here. Not that he wanted to see Yamamoto. It was still raining heavily. Hibari knocked on the door, forcing himself to stop fidgeting. Why were they taking so long to open?

After what seemed to be forever, the door opened. "That was fast." Gokudera commented, looking at him curiously.

Hibari pushed past him, making his way to the meeting room. Without waiting this time, he knocked once and pushed the door open. Tsuna looked up. He was alone.

"Hibari! Thanks for coming so quickly." Tsuna stood, holding out a thick manila folder.

Hibari stared at him. "Where's Yamamoto?"

Tsuna halted. "Yamamoto left for Italy, remember? Squalo wants him to assist the Varia in one of their missions." Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "You forgot?"

Hibari froze. Now he remembered. Squalo had requested (more like demanded) for Yamamoto to join the Varia for one of their missions. It would take roughly a month to complete. And they had fought the night before.

"Hibari? Do you need to sit down?" Tsuna was standing next to him, brow creased with worry.

Hibari stared at him, his mind going blank. A whole month before they would meet. He grabbed the file and dashed out, wanting to be alone.

\---

  
**Day 1 (continued)**  


Will Yamamoto call? Should _he_ call Yamamoto? What if Yamamoto got injured? What if-

No. No no no no no. As Yamamoto said, happy thoughts. The rain guardian will be fine. He will return with that adorable smile and warm eyes and-

 ** _STOP BEING A HERBIVORE!_** They will just be apart for a month. A month is nothing. Its just thirty days. 720 hours. 43200 minutes. 2592000 seconds. 

Hibari opened the file, forcing himself to read.

\---

  
**Day 2**  


Hibari stared at the face smiling at him from the phone. It has only been the second day and, as much as he wants to deny it, he missed Yamamoto. The house suddenly seemed too big. And cold. It was as if when Yamamoto left, he took all the warmth with him. Hibari curled further into himself. It had been too painful sleeping alone on the bed, knowing that no one would be coming in, so he was sleeping on the couch.

His finger hovered over the call button, hesitating. Just to hear his voice, Hibari promised himself. Not to beg him to come back or to say anything embarrassing. Hibari held his breath as he pressed the button. Before it could even start anything, Hibari pressed the red button, disconnecting the call (if it could be even called that).

Just a month. He will be a proper carnivore and live without Yamamoto.

\---

  
**Day 7**  


It was impossible.

Hibari was sitting in the dojo, for the first time actually _not_ wanting to fight anyone. Kusakabe glanced at his superior worriedly. It had been a week and he could see Hibari die a little inside every day. Yamamoto has not contacted him at all. The worst part was that Yamamoto had been calling Tsuna to ensure him that he was in good condition. Making up his mind, Kusakabe excused himself from the dojo. He would probably be killed but it would be worth it if it would bring his Kyou-san back to normal.

Kusakabe pressed the phone to his ear, looking warily around.

"Hello? Yamamoto speaking."

"Yamamoto-san, this is Kusakabe." Kusakabe heaved a quiet sigh of relief. A part of him had been worried that his call would go unanswered.

"Kusakabe-san? How can I help you?"

"Well, the thing is-" before he knew what was happening, his phone was snatched out of his grip and thrown to the wall before breaking.

"What are you doing?" Hibari hissed.

Kusakabe gulped nervously, forcing his face to remain stoic. "I was simply calling Yamamoto-san so-"

"What for? Let him do his stupid mission." Hibari turned away, slamming his tonfas into the wall. "I don't want him to come back."

\---

  
**Day 12**  
This has nothing to do with Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hibari coughed into his hand, allowing Kusakabe to place the cool towel on his forehead.

"I suggest you stay in bed for a few days to allow your fever to subside." Kusakabe looked at the thermometer disapprovingly.

Hibari closed his eyes, trying not to feel miserable.

"Kyou-san? Do you want me to call Yamamo-"

" ** _No._** You can leave." Hibari clenched his fists.

He heard the door click shut. It sounded just like when _he_ left. Hibari squeezed his eyes shut. This was the longest they have gone without talking to each other. No calls, not even a text. He looked at his phone.

\---

**Day 15**

Hibari glared at the bento box, poking the rice with his chopsticks. It looked weird. And smelled funny.

"Where did you buy this from?" He stared accusingly at Kusakabe, pushing the offensive bento box away.

"From the convenience store a block away." Kusakabe answered, studying the rejected box. It seemed fine to him.

"I don't want it." Hibari stood up, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"But, Kyou-san, you haven't had a proper meal since Yamamo-"

"I said I don't want it." If looks could kill, Kusakabe would definitely be dead.

Hibari stomped up the stairs, muttering darkly to himself. Stores actually sell that garbage to children? Its a wonder no one has complained. With that weird-looking rice and peculiar smell, it was very different from the usual fluffy rice and mouth-watering smell he was accustomed to. Yama-

Hibari stilled, gritting his teeth. He hurriedly walked back to the kitchen where Kusakabe was about to dispose of the bento box.

"Stop. I'll eat it." Hibari sat at the table, eyes silently demanding for the box.

Kusakabe smoothly handed it over, peeking a worried glance at the visibly fuming cloud guardian.

 _This will show you! I can survive without you and your cooking!_ Hibari placed the rice in his mouth, nose flaring. Almost immediately, he spat it out.

  
**Day 20**  


Stupid stupid stupid.

Hibari panted, glaring at all the equipment in the dojo. Correction; what used to be equipment but was now bits and pieces. Stupid Yamamoto Takeshi. Stupid mission. Stupid everything. He threw a tonfa at the wall.

All of a sudden, something inside him broke and he dropped his other tonfa, hearing the dull thud as it hit the ground. Twenty days. Twenty days living in the house alone. Twenty days with no warmth. Twenty days without Yamamoto Takeshi.

Still feeling that strange feeling, he sat down, looking at the entrance to the dojo. How many times had he been in here when Yamamoto would enter with his katana or a tray of food, smiling? And how many times had he pushed Yamamoto away whenever he came without any of those two?

There would be no clouds without rain.

\---

  
**Day 23**  


"Come back. Come back. Come back."

Hibari looked at the picture again, wanting the ability to summon Yamamoto. He sat up, an idea having formed in his head. Maybe he could fly over to Italy and-

The sound of a key entering the lock startled him. Hibari looked over from the couch, not daring to hope. The door opened and a tall figure stepped in, dropping his bag before turning back to fumble with the door. Hibari stared at the black hair, broad shoulders, _katana_.

"Takeshi." Before he could stop himself, the word slipped out from his mouth, cutting through the heavy silence in the room.

Yamamoto turned around with a jolt. "Kyouya?"

Hibari continued staring at him. Rage suddenly swelled up.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Hibari flew at him, hitting out at every place he could reach.

"Kyouya, stop!" Yamamoto tried to reach for his wrists.

"Why did you come back? You should have just stayed in stupid Italy with the stupid Varia and do their stupid missions for them." Hibari pulled his wrists out of Yamamoto's grip.

"Kyouya-"

"Why did you leave me?" As sudden as it began, it ended. Hibari leaned against the familiar body, breathing in the smell of rain.

"Kyouya-"

"You left me. You didn't call me, didn't text me. You left me." Hibari repeated, suddenly feeling so tired.

Strong arms circled his body as they both sank to the floor. Yamamoto peppered his hair with kisses as he pressed himself closer.

"I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you wanted to end our relationship so I didn't call you. I guess I was trying to hold it off?" Yamamoto gave a weak laugh as he tightened his hold.

"Stupid." Hibari clutched Yamamoto's shirt in his fists, crumpling it.

They sat like that in silence as Hibari took in twenty-three days worth of Yamamoto Takeshi. Now this was how it was supposed to be. Both of them together. Not thousands of miles apart. Finally, Hibari pulled away. He felt much better. He looked at Yamamoto, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Finally. After waiting for twenty-three days, he finally said it. "I'm sorry I have been such a bad boyfriend."

"Kyouya-" Hibari pressed a finger to Yamamoto's lips, effectively stopping him.

"I wasn't aware of it until you left." Hibari steeled himself and looked into Yamamoto's familiar warm hazel eyes. "I love you, Yamamoto Takeshi. And I really missed you."

Almost immediately, he was pulled into a hug.

"I really missed you too." Yamamoto pressed his face into the crook of Hibari's neck. "And I've always loved you."

Hibari smiled as he tightened his embrace. It took a fight and twenty-three days but he was no longer in denial.


End file.
